


Something Unexpected

by TigerLily



Series: Something Unexpected [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepwalking, a metion of suicide, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha encounter each other at a charity ball and end up spending a companionable evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, but this is the fic that ate my brain. Lord help me the Muse is clamoring about a sequel.

Tony sauntered into the ballroom with a fake smile still plastered to his face. He loathed the gauntlet that was a major charity’s red carpet, and yet he was attracted to the drama like a moth to a flame.

Somewhere in that realization was a comment on his mental stability, but he had spent more than enough time psychoanalyzing himself of late that he needed a distraction. He found one in the fully stocked bar.

He quickly made his way over to the bar and ordered his usual times two. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night of being sociable and he was going to need all of the liquid numbing agent he could get his hands on.

He half leaned against the bar and studied the crowded room in search of someone he could endure spending some time with when he spotted a familiar looking redhead. He took a sip of his drink as he ran through the details Jarvis had provided him for this particular charity event.

It was a ball to raise money for Urban Search and Rescue. An organization he and the other Avengers had worked with during the first few days after the Battle of New York to locate any missing civilians amongst the destruction caused by battling the Chitauri invasion.

He had written them a rather substantial check, but then equal parts boredom and curiosity had driven him out of his lab into his tux and now he was leaning against a bar watching Natasha Romanoff mingling with an eclectic group of people.

He watched her move gracefully around the room wondering how many weapons she had on her and where she had them secreted on her body since she was wearing a skin tight, off-the-shoulder, emerald green gown.

He was so engrossed in his little guessing game that he missed her slipping up next to him at the bar and jumped when she whispered in his ear, “Flying solo tonight, Stark?”

“Not nice to ninja people in public,” he grumbled willing his heart to return to his chest and start beating normally.

“You made it so tempting that I couldn’t help myself.”

“Is it Natasha or Natalie?” he countered with a shrug of faked indifference.

“I should leave you guessing,” she softly teased knowing how her answer would arouse his curiosity.

“I’ve never known you to be intentionally cruel.”

“Yes, you have.”

“True,” Tony quietly agreed. “But, I’ve forgiven you for that episode.”

“That’s very gracious of you,” Natasha remarked slightly amused that Tony had finally forgiven her for jamming a hypodermic in his neck while he was dying.

“I know,” Tony said with a smirk. “So?”

“Since this is an Avengers related event, then I am here as myself,” Natasha smoothly supplied thus ending his suspense.

Tony allowed his smirk turn into a warm smile as he sat his drink down on the bar with a clink and held out his hand. “In that case, may I have this dance?”

“What are you up to?” Natasha asked as she placed her hand in Tony’s. She could tell by the mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes that he was planning something. Something she wasn’t certain she wanted to know about although it was her job to keep him on a leash while the Avengers were in public.

“At the moment,” he murmured as he swung her onto the dance floor. “Dancing with my beautiful teammate. Afterward, it’s anybody’s guess.”

Natasha looked away while biting back what she normally said when complimented on her looks since Tony was a friend and teammate not a mark to acquire information from.

“Hey,” Tony softly said as he led them into a secluded corner. He reached up and cupped her cheek so that they were looking each other in the eye. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Natasha quietly replied.

Tony didn’t buy her answer, but he didn’t push. “I’m sorry if I said anything to upset you. That wasn’t my intention.”

“So you are up to something,” Natasha remarked once she got over her surprise at Tony apologizing.

“Maybe I wanted to play the caring asshole card and see where it would get me,” Tony retorted knowing that was probably her first thought since he rarely if ever apologized.

Natasha softly laughed. That had been her first thought.

“That’s a sound I haven’t heard in awhile,” Tony said before leading them back out onto the dance floor. “In fact I’ve missed it.”

“Stop hiding in your lab and maybe you’ll hear it more often.”

“I’ve turned into a bit of a recluse, haven’t I?”

“A bit?”

“Touché,” Tony replied with a soft chuckle.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Natasha inquired as the music changed from an upbeat tempo to one more conducive to slow, intimate dancing.

“And go where?”

“Anywhere you want,” Natasha softly replied. 

“And do what exactly?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You make that sound dangerous,” Tony calmly remarked as he lead them from the dance floor and toward the door his curiosity aroused once again.

“Only you would think that.”

“So I got a one track mind,” Tony admitted with a slight shrug. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He sent a text Happy to let him know he was ready to leave while he waited for Natasha to retrieve her shawl and handbag from the coat check area. 

Natasha returned minutes later with her shawl draped over her arm and a small handbag that matched her shoes. She held out the shawl and smiled when Tony took it indicating that he trusted her not to hurt him. She turned around and allowed Tony to drape it over shoulders before accepting his hand. “I take it Happy is waiting.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “I sent him a text, but the Tower is only a couple of blocks away and we can walk if you’re in the mood to enjoy the crisp autumn air.”

“Thank you, but no.”

“Got more than enough crisp autumn air with Steve this morning?” Tony hypothesized with a slight smirk having seen the duo leave the Tower that morning.

“Good evening, Happy,” Natasha greeted Happy instead of confirming Tony’s theory. He was right, but she wasn’t in the mood to listen to him needle her about it.

“Good evening, Agent Romanoff,” Happy replied. “Did you have a good time?”

“It’s been interesting so far.”

Happy nodded and helped her into the car.

“Interesting?” Tony quipped with a skeptical note in his voice as he joined her in the limo.

“So far,” Natasha reminded him. “But the night is still young.”

“Where to, boss?” Happy asked.

“Back to the Tower or would you like to go somewhere else?” Tony inquired not wanting to be the one to dictate the evening’s remaining activities.

“Let’s go home,” Natasha answered.

“Home it is, Happy,” Tony ordered. Happy nodded and raised the partition before pulling the limo into the late evening traffic.

Natasha kicked off her shoes and curled into Tony’s side. “I’ve a DVR full of television shows I would like to share with you.”

“Sounds cozy,” Tony quietly remarked not surprised by the fact that Natasha had curled up against him. She did that when she was tired and trusted the person. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer still.

“You’ve a better idea?”

“No,” he admitted with a sigh. “I’d probably end up doing something stupid to annoy you and then end up in the lab fooling with some design while driving Jarvis and the bots crazy.”

“Is that why Pepper broke up with you?”

“It’s one of the reasons.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was at first too, but then I came to the realization that I’d rather have Pepper as a friend than a lover.”

“That’s a mature attitude to have.”

“Yes, isn’t it just,” Tony murmured knowing it sounded more bitter than he intended, but his and Pepper’s failed relationship was his current sore spot. It was something he didn’t feel like discussing with anyone.

Natasha caught hold of Tony’s free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was her way of letting him know that she understood and sympathized with his desire not to talk about something so recent and painful.

“Please tell me Supernanny isn’t one of those TV shows you want to share with me,” Tony said after several moments of companionable silence.

“Phil used that threat on you, too?”

“Too?”

“He’s used it on Clint a few times,” she remarked letting go of Tony’s hand.

“I can see that,” Tony said knowingly. Clint was as much of a stubborn jackass as Tony himself was and threats often times were the only way to get them both to behave, especially in public. “So what does he threaten you with?”

“Who says he has to threaten me with anything,” Natasha countered raising her head to look Tony directly in the eye.

“So you’re a good little girl for Agent,” Tony softly teased.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So what are you saying?”

“That there is more to me than meets the eye,” she said sliding her hand behind his head and pulling him into a kiss.

Tony smiled into the kiss but otherwise allowed Natasha to keep control of it. He respected her and didn’t want to push her into doing something that she wasn’t comfortable with, because he instinctively knew he would meet the Black Widow and that didn’t bode well for his continued existence.

Natasha slowly ended the kiss. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

Tony softly sighed. “I don’t want nor need a pity fuck, Tasha.”

“I thought you knew me better than that, Tony,” Natasha said resting her forehead against Tony’s.

“Do we really know anyone?” Tony countered knowing it was a weak ass excuse the moment the words left his mouth.

“What are you afraid of?”

“Taking advantage of our friendship.”

“You would never do that,” Natasha said trying to sound reassuring all the while wanting to smack Pepper for making Tony second guess his actions toward women he was friends with.

“How can you be so sure I won’t?”

“Because you’re thinking about it.”

“That’s not really a convincing argument.”

“What can I say that will convince you?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Tony admitted with a hint of chagrin in his voice. He reached up and undid his bowtie since it felt like the thing was strangling him.

“What do you know?”

“I know that I’m attracted to you,” he honestly answered. “I’ve always been attracted to you, and that kiss was pretty amazing.”

“Would you like to try again?”

“Yes.”

Natasha smiled and drew him into another kiss which Tony returned. He deepened the kiss by pulling her onto his lap and then sliding his hands into her hair holding her close as he took what she offered.

He ended it when the need to breathe became too compelling to ignore. Natasha leaned back in his embrace and quietly observed, “It’s much better when you help.”

He drew in several deep breaths before asking, “Did I just become Bogart to your Becall?”

“As long as you don’t whistle for me, we’ll be good.”

“Perish the thought, Slim,” Tony said with a soft chuckle.

Natasha was readying in her mind a witty retort when Happy knocked on the partition. “Guess we’re home,” she said instead.

“I guess so,” Tony reluctantly agreed. He helped her become presentable again. He was slipping her shoe on her left foot when Happy deemed it safe for him to open the door for them.

Natasha allowed Happy to help her from the limo and she gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you, which caused Tony to roll his eyes when he joined them on the street in front of the Tower.

“Jealous, Tony?” she gently teased.

“No,” he quickly answered. “Should I be?”

“Not of me, boss,” Happy hurriedly interjected. “She’s too much woman for me.”

“She’s too much woman for any man, Happy.”

“And, she’s standing right here,” Natasha reminded them with a cool smile. She was annoyed to be referred to in third person, but slightly amused by Tony’s comment.

“I meant it as a compliment,” Tony hastily remarked while shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from raising them in mock surrender. He hoped his big mouth hadn’t ruined his chances of getting to spend the rest of the evening in Natasha’s company. “I truly did.”

Happy, on the other hand, quickly made himself scarce not wanting to be drawn further into what appeared to be a heated discussion between the two of them.

“Yes, I’m sure you did,” she remarked keeping a neutral expression on her face as she watched the limo pull away into the late evening traffic.

“Let’s take this inside, shall we,” he suggested erring on the side of caution because Pepper would have his ass in a sling if he aired anymore of his dirty laundry in public.

Natasha nodded and accepted his arm when Tony held it out to her. She, too, was one for keeping private conversations private. Besides, the gossip page would have more than enough ink concerning them in the morning paper because of them dancing together at the ball.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized once they were inside the Tower heading across the lobby to the private elevator that ran directly to the floors Tony had set aside for the team. “I was being an insensitive ass.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Am I forgiven?”

“I will consider it at a future day and time.”

“Can we still spend time doing what you suggested earlier?” Tony asked in desperation hoping he didn’t sound like a whiny man child. He didn’t want to end up alone because that always lead to him drinking too much alcohol, and one day someone would find him a heap of bones in his lab because he died from alcohol poisoning.

Natasha heard the desperation in Tony’s voice and decided to take pity on him. “Yes, we can,” she answered as they entered the Tower’s private elevator. “But, first I want to slip into something more comfortable.”

“You heard the lady, Jarvis,” Tony said instead of the snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted Natasha to forgive him, so he needed to act more like a gentleman than the smartass playboy that he was.

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis replied and started the elevator.

Natasha calmly regarded Tony during the journey to her floor. He had settled against the elevator wall across from her with his hands still jammed into his pants pockets. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but she knew better when he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” he murmured without opening his eyes.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I don’t know,” Tony countered finally opening his eyes. “Why don’t you?”

“Because you are a consummate liar when you put your mind to it,” Natasha simply reasoned. The sparkle in his eyes from earlier was absent and made her wonder if they were about to breach unfamiliar territory.

“Coming from you, I consider that a rare compliment.”

“Tony,” Natasha sighed.

“I’m fine,” he said trying to sound reassuring, but knowing he failed. This evening had taken so many turns that Tony was uncertain what would happen next and that scared and excited him at the same time.

“Fine as in freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?”

“Got it in one,” Tony quipped in an attempt to hide his indecisiveness.

“You and Clint have corrupted me with your poor movie choices.”

“The _Italian Job_ isn’t a poor movie choice,” Tony said with a wry chuckle. “I will admit to thinking that you would make a better Stella than Charilze Theron.”

“You’re impossible.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You’ve a comeback for everything, don’t you?”

“Not always,” Tony admitted with a wry grin. “So are we good?”

“Yes, we are,” Natasha answered. It was an acceptance of Tony’s earlier apology.

The elevator slowed down and the doors opened onto her floor at that moment causing Natasha to look toward the camera installed in the left hand corner of the elevator car and shake her head.

“Is there something wrong, Agent Romanoff?” Jarvis inquired.

“Jarvis, you are a yenta,” Natasha replied as she stepped out of the car with Tony close on her heels. She knew the A.I. had slowed the speed of the elevator to give her and Tony time to mend fences so to speak.

“I fail to see how doing what I’ve been programmed to do makes me an interfering busybody,” Jarvis sharply retorted causing Tony to chortle in undisguised amusement.

“He’s as bad as you,” Natasha quietly muttered.

“Thank you,” Tony and Jarvis said together.

“That was not a compliment,” Natasha said rolling her eyes before making her way toward her bedroom. She casually tossed over her shoulder, “Make yourself at home.”

“Right,” Tony murmured. He looked around the main living area noting the subtle changes Natasha had made to the design Pepper had chosen for her. He liked it because the changes made it feel like somebody lived there unlike the sterility of his floor, but then he only had himself to blame for that.

Shaking his head to rid it of negative thoughts, he pulled his tie from his collar and stuffed it into his jacket pocket as he wandered into the kitchen. He removed his jacket and slung it over the back of a kitchen chair. He removed his cuff links and slipped them into his jacket pocket with the tie before rolling up his sleeves.

Natasha had told him to make himself at home, so he decided that he would make them a non-alcoholic night cap. He found her tea kettle, filled it with water and put it on to boil.

He was looking through her tea collection when she announced her presence behind him by saying, “The good vodka is in the freezer.”

“Not normally where I would keep it,” he remarked as he turned to face her with a box of chamomile tea in his hand. He smiled at her idea of something comfortable being an extra roomy t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. “Besides, I’ve had enough to drink tonight, so I thought we could share a pot of tea.”

“You don’t like tea,” Natasha recalled from her time as his personal assistant.

“With Bruce as my lab partner,” Tony explained as he efficiently made them each a proper cup of tea. “It has become an acquired taste.”

“Bruce is sneaky like that,” Natasha said as she took the cup Tony held out to her. “He’s even gotten me to try new things.”

“Such as?”

“Tai Chi.”

“Really?”

Instead of answering, Natasha took a sip of her tea and sighed. It was made the way she liked it which made her wonder if Tony was more observant than he let on to being. “This tastes wonderful. Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied before taking a cautious sip of his tea. He had tried chamomile tea before, but it had been too bitter for him to even finish one cup. This blend was much better. “You’re right this is pretty good. Is it one of Bruce’s new blends?”

“Yes,” Natasha answered smiling over the rim of her cup. 

“Hmm...” Tony took another sip of tea. “I may have to ask him to recreate this blend for me.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to once he gets over the shock of you asking him to do so,” Natasha remarked as she settled into a corner of her couch.

“You’ve spent too much time around Clint,” Tony grumbled as he joined her.

“Why is that?”

“You’re starting to sound like him.”

Natasha softly chuckled. “So would you like to watch what I have recorded on my DVR or watch a movie instead?”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Tony began as he leaned forward to set his empty cup on the coffee table. “But, can we just sit and talk for awhile.”

Natasha silently regarded Tony giving her what Clint referred to as her ‘who are you and what have you done with the body’ look.

“That’s a scary intense look you got going on there,” Tony said with a hint of caution in his voice. He hadn’t meant to scare her with his subtle change in behavior. “I’m beginning to wonder if I should duck for cover.”

“I’m sorry,” Natasha apologized before looking away. She didn’t mean to intimidate Tony. “You’ve been displaying atypical behavior tonight and it concerns me.”

“No need to apologize. I kinda decided to turn over a new leaf and try acting less like an asshole,” Tony explained.

“When did you decide this?”

“A few days ago.”

“I see.”

“I guess I should have warned you.” It was said quietly and with some trepidation causing Natasha to murmur, “It’s okay. I’ve seen this side of you before, remember?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “Right before my not so finest hour.”

“I may have given you some bad advice that night.”

“No. You told me the truth when everyone else was pussyfooting around it because they didn’t want to hurt poor Tony anymore than he already was hurting.”

“You’ve been doing more than just tinkering in your lab, haven’t you?”

“You could say that,” Tony hedged. “Would you like more tea?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Natasha replied. She could see that Tony clearly needed time to collect himself before she would get an answer to her question.

Tony stood and collected their cups. He walked back into the kitchen and made them each a fresh cup of tea. He heard his stomach grumble and was trying to find a way to ask if Natasha had any sweets stashed away when he heard her call into the kitchen, “There’s a box of Girl Scout cookies in the cabinet above the stove.”

Tony chuckled. He grabbed the aforementioned cookies tucking the package under his arm as he returned to the living room cautiously balancing their cups in his cracked and calloused hands. “Does SHIELD teach its agents mind reading?”

“Maybe,” Natasha replied with a slight smirk. “Maybe not.”

“Oh, now, you’re just yanking my chain,” Tony retorted as he handed over her cup. He set the package of cookies on the coffee table before settling onto the couch once more.

Natasha laughed in undisguised amusement, which caused Tony to regard her with a raised eyebrow. “Sometimes you make it a little too easy.”

“Fair enough,” Tony remarked. “But, back to the possible mind reading bit.”

“I’m not a telepath like Xavier,” Natasha explained. She knew Tony liked and respected the man even if he was a little of afraid of him. “I’ve learned how to read people in order to stay alive.”

“Understandable in your line of work, and I probably have been giving off some strong hunger vibes.”

“I also know that the last time you had any solid food was when Clint brought you a bowl of his chili last night for dinner,” Natasha reminded him.

“And, it was awesome,” Tony declared as reached for the package of cookies. He held it out to Natasha and smirked when she grabbed a handful. He himself took a couple before returning it to the coffee table.

“You might want to tell him that,” Natasha gently advised. “Unlike some people he doesn’t develop a swelled head when he gets praised for doing something good.”

“I’m not going to live the children’s hospital visit down, am I?” he asked before taking a big bite of cookie to keep from sticking his foot further into his mouth. He had crowed a little too much over discovering that he had been voted the children’s number one superhero and caused Clint to give him the cold shoulder for the past two weeks.

Natasha gave him a pointed look. She had been the one to convince Clint to end his silent treatment of Tony since it didn’t bode well for the team dynamics.

Tony swallowed his bite of cookie and replied, “I’ll tell him the next time I see him, Mom.”

“You are ridiculous, you know that.”

“But of course, I am,” Tony retorted with a grin.

“You do that on purpose, don’t you?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Deflect people with your wit and charm,” Natasha quietly observed.

“Hmmm...” Tony leaned back and thought about what Natasha said. She was right. He did deflect people, especially when they wanted to discuss serious topics with him. “I guess I do. In fact, I guess it’s an ingrained habit.”

Natasha nodded.

“Are you really interested in what I’ve been doing in my lab besides tinkering or did you ask that to keep the conversation going?” Tony inquired making his way back around to what may have become the elephant in the room.

“I’m truly interested,” Natasha answered with sincerity. “Because I must say, I’m beginning to like this side of you.”

“Everyone thinks being an asshole is easy,” Tony muttered. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees allowing himself to feel a little bit sorry for himself. “In fact, it’s harder being one because I constantly have to be on my toes to keep people from getting too close and hurting me like my dad and Obie did.”

“If they weren’t already dead, I know of some people who would enjoy killing them for hurting you like they did,” Natasha calmly remarked.

“Phil would be at the top of that list, wouldn’t he?” Tony asked knowing what Natasha’s answer would be. Phil Coulson could be an over-protective son of a bitch when it suited him.

“Yes. He is very protective of the people he has come to care for,” Natasha acknowledged with a soft smile as she remember how Phil had taken her under his wing after Clint had brought her into SHIELD. “But, I would be a close second, and it is safe to say that I am much more creative when it comes to revenge.”

“Yikes,” Tony half-jokingly said as he sat up and looked closely at Natasha. “Note to self. Don’t get on Widow’s bad side.”

Natasha shook her head. “There you go again.”

“See,” Tony quipped. “It’s an ingrained habit.”

“Not so ingrained if you’re determined to change it.”

“I’m determined to change it because I’m tired of being alone,” Tony replied finally answering Natasha’s earlier question. “So I’ve been in my lab thinking about how to change my behavior so I won’t end up alone at the end of the day.”

“But you aren’t alone,” Natasha argued as she slid closer to Tony and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You have given me and the team a place to call home which is more than SHIELD ever did for either me, Clint or Phil.”

“And yet, I still keep you all at arm’s length,” Tony replied countering her argument yet leaning into her touch.

“Why is that?”

“Once burnt. Twice shy.”

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Natasha conceded. “In fact, it took me several months to warm up to both Clint and Phil, and then years before I came to truly trust them.”

“Any ideas how I get around that kind of paranoia?” Tony asked surprised that Natasha had revealed such an intimate detail of her personal life.

“Is it true paranoia or just the fear of getting hurt again?”

“Who actively seeks out emotional pain?” Tony countered.

“You would be surprised,” Natasha murmured.

“I highly doubt that,” Tony said with humorless mirth while leaning further into Natasha’s embrace. It felt nice to be held without the expectation of sex looming over his head. “But, it takes all kinds to make the world go round.”

“It does,” Natasha agreed with a smile as she felt Tony snuggle closer to her. It was nice to finally see him accepting the comfort he truly craved.

“This is nice,” Tony remarked breaking the comfortable silence that had developed between them as he buried his nose in the crook of Natasha’s neck and inhaled her scent.

“Tony,” Natasha sighed. She didn’t want the moment they were having turned into meaningless sex.

Tony raised his head and looked her directly in the eye. “What?”

“That was going to be my question.”

“As in, what do I want from you?”

“Yes.”

Tony pulled away and sat up putting some space between them. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it when he thought better of being glib and urbane. This was Natasha and she deserved the truth.

“It’s okay,” she said hoping she sounded encouraging. “You can tell me anything and I won’t hold it against or judge you for it.”

“What I want is just to be held and told that everything is going to be alright, because I’m tired, Tasha. I’m fucking exhausted. I don’t know if I have it in me to keep going, to keep picking up the pieces, to keep playing the indifferent asshole.”

Natasha felt her heart break at Tony’s admission. She didn’t say anything nor did she try to wipe away the tears that sprang from the corners of her eyes. She had known for some time that Tony had been having a hard time dealing with his PTSD, but to hear him admit that he was close to his wit’s end scared her more than her accidental first meeting with the Hulk.

She closed the space between them and wrapped Tony in a fierce embrace while murmuring over and over in Russian that she got him, that he wasn’t alone and that everything would be alright.

“I don’t know what you are saying, but thank you,” Tony softly sighed into her shoulder as she began to slowly rock him. He didn’t bother to stop the flow of tears running down his face as he allowed himself the chance to breakdown in the safety of Natasha’s arms.

Minutes tick by and Natasha slowly stopped rocking Tony and pulled back to look him in the eye. She didn’t comment on the tear tracks nor on the tears still caught in the corners of his eyes. “You okay?”

“I will be,” Tony answered blinking the tears from his eyes. He reached up to wipe them from his cheeks, but Natasha stopped him. “What?”

“Let me,” she said.

“Okay,” he agreed with a hesitant smile.

Natasha let go of Tony’s hand and reached up to gently wipe the tear tracks from his face before dropping a soft kiss on his forehead.

“What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to.”

Tony huffed out a sigh and started to pull away. It was getting late and he needed to go and see if he could actually get some sleep for once.

“Stay,” Natasha quietly requested.

“I really should go.”

“You don’t need to battle your demons alone, Tony.”

“You got enough demons of your own, Tasha. You don’t need to add mine to the mix.”

“What if I want to?”

“Helping me isn’t going to erase the red from your ledger,” Tony said recalling one of the conversations they had had when Natasha first moved into the Tower.

“I know nothing will balance out the actions of my past and I prefer to live in the present, so let me be a friend and help you out.”

Tony studied his fingertips as he considered his options. Stay and sleep the night through or leave and spend the night running from his demons by holing up in his lab and drinking himself stupid.

“Tony?” Natasha quietly inquired breaking the silence between them causing Tony to look up at her.

“I’ll stay,” Tony found himself answering before he could change his mind.

“Good,” Natasha murmured. She stood up and held out her hand. “Now, let’s go get ready for bed.”

Tony placed his hand in hers and allowed Natasha to pull him to his feet. He followed her into her bedroom, but paused at the foot of the bed.

“If you’re worried about your virtue, I can find you a pair of Clint’s old sweats to wear,” she said commenting on his hesitation.

Tony snorted in derision. “As we both know, I have no virtue, but a pair of sweats even Clint’s would be nice. Sometimes, I sleepwalk and I’d rather not end up someplace semi-public in just my t-shirt and boxers.”

“Jarvis lets you sleepwalk?” Natasha inquired with concern coloring her voice. She knew sleepwalking was considered a symptom of PTSD and coupled with violent nightmares was asking for trouble.

“Only around the Avengers’ floors,” Tony was quick to reassure her. “And, I haven’t had an episode in months.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“It’s possible and I wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into.”

“No worse then Clint when he’s injured, but I appreciate the heads up,” Natasha remarked as she rummaged through the bottom drawer of her dresser for a pair of sweats.

“So you and Clint?” Tony inquired unable to quell his curiosity about the two assassins.

“Just good friends,” Natasha answered tossing Tony the pair of sweats she had found. “He thinks of me more as the sister he never had.”

“Good,” Tony murmured as he caught the sweats. He now knew where he stood should he decide to pursue a relationship with Natasha.

“Why do you ask?” Natasha asked wondering if Tony was thinking about acting on his attraction to her.

“Just wanted to make certain Clint doesn’t kill me in my sleep for poaching,” Tony lightly quipped.

“He’ll only kill you if you hurt me,” Natasha explained. “You’re not planning on hurting me, are you?”

“Not intentionally.”

“Then we’re good.”

“Okay,” Tony said and then he took the sweats and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

Natasha turned down the covers and fluffed up the pillows as she waited for Tony to finish in the bathroom.

Tony emerged from the bedroom carrying his clothes and smiling. “You were certain I would spend the night,” he remarked as he placed his clothes on the empty chair near the bed.

“What makes you say that?”

“The toothbrush you left out.”

“Dental hygiene is important,” Natasha reasoned as she slid into the bed leaving room for Tony to join her.

“Yes, it is,” Tony agreed as he joined her in the bed.

Natasha pulled the covers over them and snuggled deep into the mattress smiling when Tony cuddled close resting a hand on her stomach.

“Thank you, Tasha,” he whispered in her ear.

“You’re welcome, Tony,” she whispered back. “And, sweet dreams.”

“You too,” he told her before ordering Jarvis to turn off the lights.


End file.
